The Songfic Archive
by MacavityManiac
Summary: These are some fanfics i've written and havent posted yet. enjoy! and i will do requests!   oh and guess the tom in chapter 3 and i'll do a requet dedicated to you!
1. As Long as You're Mine

Munkustrap stared longingly at the silver Queen beside him, He couldn't believe it. In such a short time he'd fallen in love with her. He knew it could never be. Demeter was already his mate. Plus, Ghita was one of Macavity's fighter cats. A cat trained by Macavity, the enemy of the entire Junkyard. It could never be.

She turned to face him, softly looking at him with her pale gold eyes. She loved him. How could she love him? He was the enemy of the entire Empire, the cat who'd thrown Macavity out long before. Everyone in the Empire thought of him as evil. They couldn't be more wrong. He was the sweetest most understanding Tom she'd ever met. As the moon rose higher, it glistened of his soft silver and black fur. She longed to touch that fur, to be kept safe by it. Sighing she snuggled close to him. He looked at her joyfully, but also surprised. She smiled at him gently as he put his arm around her. A song came to her mind and she started to sing softly.

_Kiss me too fiercely _

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight_

Munkustrap listened blissfully to her sweet voice, echoing through the moonlit night.

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

She touched his cheek softly with one silver paw, feeling the soft fur on his face.

_I've lost all resistance_

_And crossed a border line_

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

She stopped singing. She needed to hear him, to know that he felt the same way. His soft, low voice was music to her ears.

_Maybe I'm brainless_

_Maybe I'm wise_

_But you've got me seeing_

_Through different eyes_

_Somehow I've fallen_

_Under your spell_

_And somehow I'm feeling_

_It's up that I fell_

She joined in, their voices blending together until they were one.

_Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

Munkustrap looked lovingly at her, saying what was on both their minds.

_Say there's no future_

_For us as a pair_

Ghita joined him once more.

_And though_

_I may know_

_I don't care_

_Just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

They stared at the silver moon, as its beams shone down, glistening off their silver fur.

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here_

_Holding you_

_As long as you're mine_

His blue-gray eyes met her gold ones. He leaned in and kissed her softly. There might not have been a future for them, but all they could do was focus on this moment. The moment they were together.


	2. I'd Rather be Blue

"Bomba, this is your stupidest idea yet."

Demeter looked in her mirror in disgust. Her sister had styled her headfur so it was silky and straight, with one curl hanging over her right eye. Her lips had been painted bright red; her eyes overly lined in black and shadowed heavily with emerald green. Replacing her usual spiked collar was a diamond necklace, acquired by Teazer.

"You and Munk need to express your love for each other," Bomba pouted. "Munk's too stubborn and….Munk-ish to do this."

She than proceeded to push Demeter out of the den, and onto the tire.

"Bomba…no…no," Demeter protested, but to no avail.

She heard a loud voice announce to the Junkyard.

"Queens and Toms! Kittens of all ages! For your pleasure, we present Demeter! The singing Queen!"

Tugger walked back after his little announcement.

"Good luck doll," he purred.

Demeter gave his shin a good kick, before Bomba pushed her out in front of every cat. The jazz music started playing, and she shakily began to sing.

_I'd rather be blue_

_Thinking of you_

_I'd...rather be blue_

_Over you_

_Than be happy_

_With somebody else_

She looked to the side at Bomba. Her sister was frowning.

"Smile!" she hissed furiously, pointing at her own flirty smile. Demeter immediately copied her sister's smile.

_I'm crazy about 'cha_

_Without 'cha_

_For you I'm strong_

_I can't do without-out 'cha_

_Howtcha magoutgha!_

There were some wolf whistles from the Toms watching. Demeter grinned. She was beginning to enjoy herself.

_Don't stay too long!_

_I need a little_

_Ahh_

_Little Ooo_

_Little Ohh_

_And I'm knockin' on wood_

She stepped to the left and knocked on Tugger's head. Everyone laughed. She stepped to the right and put her hand under Munkustrap's chin. More wolf whistles.

_A honey hurry up!_

_Hurry up!_

_Hurry up!_

_It's so hard to be good_

She stepped away from him, letting him stumble forward.

_I'd rather be blue_

_Thinking of you_

_I'd rather be blue over you_

_Than be happy!_

_With some-body e-else_

Demeter was starting to really get into it. As she sang, she walked from Tom to Tom. First to Alonzo, flicking his nose with her tail.

_Would I be good?_

_Would I be bad?_

_Don't be a fool, you fool!_

She strolled over to Admetus, stroking his cheek with her finger.

_My little flat_

_I'm turning that_

_Into a Sunday school_

She walked back to Munkustrap, pulling him up onto the tire with her.

_While you're away_

_I'm here to say_

_They'll be no iceman there_

_Singing the blues_

_I'm gonna use nothing_

_But Frigidaire!_

Demeter let go of his paw and started walking around, swinging her hips flirtatiously.

_I'd rather be blue!_

_Thinking of you!_

_I'd rather be blue!_

_Over you!_

_Than be hap-hap-hap-happy!_

_With somebody_

_E-e-e-e-e-e-e-else!_

As the music ended she pulled Munkustrap towards her by his headfur, kissing him.

Everyone started to clap, as the two cats broke away from the kiss. Demeter blushed deep scarlet. She was never like she had just been! She started to scamper off the tire, but Munkustrap grabbed her paw. He spun her around and kissed her again. He broke away grinning.

"Well that was a bit out of character," he chuckled.

Demeter sighed and rolled her eyes. "Bomba's idea. Tugger was in on it too."

Munkustrap nuzzled her. "I thought it was great."

Demeter nuzzled him back. "I love you Straps."

He kissed her once again. "I love you too, Demy."

Behind a junk pile, Bomba gave Tugger a passionate kiss.

"I told you my idea would work!" she grinned.

Tugger grinned back. "Great work Bombs."

Bomba sighed. "Now maybe those two will show each other a little more love."

Tugger smiled. "Yeah, I've never seen Dem like that before."

Bomba snickered. "That my friend, was the magic of a little makeup."


	3. Paparazzi

Etcetera nervously adjusted her new collar and checked her reflection in a stray mirror. Jemima, Victoria, and Electra had helped her get ready. Jemima used Victoria's makeup to make her look moons older. She had a deep sapphire blue shadow over her eyelids, lining them with dark black eyeliner. All that makeup made her pale blue eyes pop dramatically. Victoria had painted the cream tabby's lips bright red, while Electra dusted her cheeks with a warm, rosy blush.

She couldn't believe it! Munkustrap had given her, her own song! She had written a special song, dedicated to a certain tom. She took a deep breath as the music of Tugger's song ended. She tore through a poster, much as he had done. Everyone's eyes were immediately on her. She took another breath as her music started. The lights went out and there was one spotlight on her. She grinned after the intro and started confidently singing.

_We are the crowd_

_We're c-comin' out_

_Got my flash on, it's true_

_Need that picture of you_

_It's so magical_

_We'd be so fantastical_

There was a hoot from Tugger. Cettie winked at him.

_Leather and jeans_

_Garage glamorous_

_Not sure what it means_

_But this photo of us_

_It don't have a price_

Misto, on cue, turned on the flashing, rainbow lights that circled the Junkyard. Cettie smiled wildly, striking a dramatic pose.

_Ready for those flashing lights_

_Cause you know that baby I…_

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until_

_You love me_

_Papa-paparazzi!_

She struck another pose, one hip out and her arms behind her head.

_Baby there's no other_

_Superstar_

_You know that I'll be _

_Your papa_

_Paparazzi!_

The music slowed a little for a moment as she belted out the next part.

_Promise I'll be kind!_

_But I won't stop_

_Until that boy is mine!_

She pointed to the certain tom. He grinned. The music sped back up.

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down_

_Until you love me!_

_Papa-paparazzi!_

She leaned down, brushing some of the Toms paws.

_I'll be your girl_

_Backstage at your show_

_Velvet ropes and guitars_

_Yeah cause you know_

_I'm starring between the sets_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

Sh heard a gasp from Jenny and her mother. She made sure she looked a little sad during the next part.

_Shadow is burnt_

_Yellow dance and return_

_My lashes are dry_

_Purple teardrops I cry_

_It don't have a price_

_Loving you is cherry pie_

_Cause you know that baby I…_

She pointed again into the audience.

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until_

_You love me_

_Papa-paparazzi!_

_Baby there's no other_

_Superstar_

_You know that I'll be_

_You're papa_

_Paparazzi!_

The music slowed again as she belted out her favorite part.

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop_

_Until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down_

_Until you love me!_

_Papa-paparazzi!_

She danced a bit during the next part, swaying her hips a little.

_Real good_

_(We'll dance in the studio)_

_Snap snapped_

_(That crap on the radio)_

She heard another gasp from her mother, Jellylorum. At that she grinned. _See mom! I'm no kitten!_

_Don't stop for anyone_

_We're plastic but we_

_Still have fun_

She froze in a pose, still singing.

_I'm your biggest fan!_

_I'll follow you_

_Until you love me!_

_Papa-paparazzi!_

_Baby there's no other_

_Superstar_

_You know that I'll be_

_Your papa_

_Paparazzi!_

She again belted out the slow part, earning some cat calls from the Toms and some cheers from her friends.

_Promise I'll be kind!_

_But I won't stop _

_Until that boy is mine!_

She stepped forward and jumped off the tire. She swung her hips as she walked, most of the Toms following her. She stopped and leaned backwards, her tail flicking Tumble's nose. The Toms fell down as she sang.

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down_

_Until you love me!_

_Papa-paparazzi!_

When she ended, she dropped herself into the certain Tom's arms, pulling him forward into a passionate kiss. He didn't pull away. In fact, he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back after a moment, grinning from ear to ear. He was grinning too, his green-gray eyes smiling as well. That is until Jellylorum walked over.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she yelled.

Etcetera turned to her.

"Kissing my Tom."

At that she turned back and pulled him into another kiss.

Jellylorum mother stormed away. The tom pulled back.

"We are so dead," he chuckled.

Etcetera grinned flirtatiously. "Who cares?"

And they kissed again.


	4. Firework

Jemima look worriedly across the Junkyard.

"Is it just me, or does Misto look…I don't know…depressed?"

Her friends followed her gaze. Etcetera nodded in agreement.

"Yeah kinda. Vicky, do you know what's wrong with him?"

The white Queenkit nodded.

"Yup. Some of the other Toms were teasing him earlier. Calling him names like Twinkle Toes and Sparkle Puff."

She sighed. Jemima growled.

"Just because he's a good dancer doesn't mean they can tease him!"

Her large eyes suddenly lit up. She grabbed her friends.

"Guys, I have an idea."

…**.**

Minutes later, the five Queenkits immerged from Jemima's den. They had all brushed their fur so it was sleek and shiny, as to show off their curves. They had also dawned black leather collars. Jemima looked around until she found Mistoffelees. She ignored all the gaping looks from the rest of the Toms.

"Ready guys?" she whispered.

Her friends nodded, grinning. Jemima took a breath and started singing.

_Do you ever feel_

_Like a plastic bag?_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

She started making her way across the Junkyard to the small Tom, who was now staring at her. Jemima smiled at him.

_Do you ever feel_

_Feel so paper thin?_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving in_

Jemima thought she saw Misto nod a little. Victoria, Electra, Etcetera, and Rumpleteazer sang some harmonizing 'ohh's during the next part.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_

_Six feet under scream_

_But no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's _

_Still a chance for you_

She winked at Misto, making him smile.

_Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta_

_Ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the fourth of July_

The four other Queenkits joined her now.

_Cause baby you're a firework!_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky-sky-sky_

_Baby you're a firework!_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_

_You gonna leave 'em fallin' down-down-down_

Jemima moved forward, grabbing Mistoffelees' paws and pulling him to his feet. She smiled softly at him as she sang.

_You don't have to feel_

_Like a waste of space_

_You're original_

_Cannot be replaced_

Mistoffelees smiled back at her, squeezing her paws. Jemima pulled her friend into the middle of the clearing. The other Queens were still singing the harmonizing 'ohh's , grinning as they watched the two cats.

_If you only knew_

_What the future holds_

_After a hurricane_

_Comes a rainbow_

_Maybe the reason why_

_All the doors are closed_

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

She intertwined her fingers with his, feeling them start to crackle with electricity.

_Like a lightning bolt_

_Your heart will blow_

_And when it's time you know_

_You just gotta _

_Ignite the light_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night_

_Like the fourth of July_

The calico Queen began dancing, pulling Mistoffelees with her. The tuxedo Tom soon caught on and began partnering her expertly. His smile seemed to grow larger with every word Jemima sang.

_Cause baby you're a firework!_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky-sky-sky_

_Baby you're a firework!_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave em blowin' up-up-up_

Jemima broke away, still smiling at Misto, belting out her song.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

"Go on Misto," she whispered before belting out an incredible note.

"_Ohhhhhhhh!"_

Mistoffelees pointed his paws and face to the sky, letting blue lightning crackle into the air. It lit up the entire Junkyard, but not as much as his smile did. Jemima laughed joyfully before joining her friends in completing the song.

_Cause baby you're a firework!_

_Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky-sky-sky!_

Jemima held that note proudly while the other Queens finished the chorus. Mistoffelees leapt gracefully around the Junkyard in dozens of tour jetes, grinning madly. Jemima watched as he proceeded to do his amazing 'conjuring turn'. She joined the singing Queens once more.

_Cause baby you're a firework!  
Come on show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky-sky-sky_

_Baby you're a firework!_

_Come on let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go oh, oh, oh_

_You're gonna leave 'em blowin' up-up-up_

She was surprised when Mistoffelees grabbed her paws, pulling her with him. She giggled and kept singing as he danced with her.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

Jemima belted out the last few words as Misto spun her around.

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!_

The dance ended with her being spun straight into the tuxedo Tom's arms. He lowered her into a dip and they froze like that. There was a momentary stunned silence before the Jellicles erupted in applause. Jemima blushed slightly as Misto adjusted his paw on her hip so he could bring her back up to stand. She almost stopped breathing when she realized how close her face was to his.

"You'll always shine brighter than the moon, Misto," she whispered before throwing her arms around him into a hug.

She felt the Tom's arms tighten around the small of her back.

"Thank you Jemima," he murmured into her headfur. "Thank you."

Jemima suddenly heard a string of cat calls.

"Shut up Tugger!"


	5. Back To December

Alonzo sat on the tire, angrily throwing small pebbles across the Junkyard. It had been four weeks since Bombalurina had left the Junkyard. She had just up and left one day. She hadn't come back.

"L-Lonz?"

He turned around. To his utter shock, a familiar scarlet Queen stood on the TSE1. She was bedraggled and seemed to have lost all of her sauciness. Now, her baby blue eyes stared pitifully at him. He turned away.

"Bomba."

"Lonz, I'm so sorry I left. C-can you ever forgive me?"

Alonzo shook his head firmly.

"Bomba, you're a smart Queen. You can't just think that saying sorry makes it okay."

"Lonz," she whispered. "Please just listen to me."

Alonzo turned back around, waiting to hear her explanation. She sat next to him, starting to quietly sing.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life?_

_Tell me how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a wh-i-ile_

She smiled at him tiredly.

_You've been good_

_Busier than ever_

_We small talk_

_Work and the weather_

Bomba sighed sadly.

_You're guard is up_

_And I know why_

_Because the last time _

_You saw me is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses_

***Flashback* **

Alonzo stood outside of Bombalurina's den. He held a bouquet of red and white roses that he had picked from his human's garden. He knocked on the door. After a moment, the scarlet Queen answered the door. She smiled slightly at the patched Tom.

"Hey Lonz."

Alonzo held the flowers out to her. They were both barely adults and he always felt a little nervous around the stunning Queen.

"These are for you, Bomba."

Bomba sighed. She stared at him, her blue eyes full of pity.

"Lonz, this is sweet but, I don't like you like this. I'm really sorry but…"

Alonzo's ears and tail drooped. Bombalurina gave him an apologetic smile and closed her den door.

***End flashback***

_And I left them there to die_

Her eyes started to fill with tears. She placed her paw on his, gently.

_So this is me_

_Swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you_

_Saying I'm sorry for that ni-ight_

_And I go back to December_

She shook her head, biting her bottom lip.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothin' but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized what I had_

_When you were mine_

_I go back to December _

_Turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December all the time_

She took his paw in hers.

"Lonz, I got mixed up with Macavity. That's why I couldn't date a Tom in the Junkyard. He'd threatened to kill any Tom I started dating."

She lowered her eyes.

"I didn't want you to die."

She looked back up at him.

_These days_

_I haven't been sleeping_

_Stayin' up playing back_

_Myself leaving _

_When your birthday passed_

_And I didn't call_

She visibly shivered.

_Than the cold came_

_The dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all you love_

***Flashback***

"Bomba please! I love you!"

The red Queen shook her head.

"I'm sorry Alonzo. I don't love you."

The harlequin Tom shook his head, refusing to believe what she had said. His heart ached with how much he loved this Queen.

"Bomba, don't say that. Please! Please don't say that."

Bombalurina walked away.

"I'm really sorry Alonzo. I have to go."

***End flashback***

_And all I gave you was _

_Goodbye_

_So this is me standing in front of you _

_Saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothin' but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized_

_What I had_

_When you were mine_

_I go back to December_

_Turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

Bomba took Alonzo's face in her paws. She stroked one of his black cheeks.

_I miss your dark fur_

_Your sweet smile_

_So good to me_

_So right_

_And how you_

_Held me in your arms that September night_

***Flashback***

Alonzo heard the sound of soft crying from behind the tire. He knew who it was even before he looked.

"Bomba?"

The scarlet Queen turned around quickly. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and there was a large scratch across one red cheek. Alonzo slid down the back of the tire to sit by the Queen who had stolen his heart. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh," he murmured. "It's okay. Shh. Can you tell me what happened?"

Bomba sniffed and shook her head. Alonzo rubbed her back and nuzzled her headfur.

"It's okay. You don't have to."

They just sat there for a while, in each other's arms.

***End flashback***

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinkin'_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

She looked up at Alonzo, her gaze full of sincerity.

_But if we loved again_

_I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it_

_But I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door_

_I understand_

Slowly, Bomba leaned her head on Alonzo's shoulder.

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you_

_Saying I'm sorry for that night_

_I go back to December_

_Turns out freedom ain't nothin' but missing you_

_Wishing I'd realized_

_What I had when you were mine_

_I go back to December_

She snuggled closer to the black and white Tom.

_Turn around and make it alright_

_I go back to December_

_Turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December _

_All the time_

Bomba looked up at Alonzo.

"Lonz, I know I don't deserve you. But I'm asking you to please give me a second chance."

Alonzo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Bomba, I love you."

He let go suddenly.

"But I can't forgive you. I'm sorry."

He stood up and walked off. Bombalurina stared sadly after him.

"Alonzo, no," she whispered into the air.

_I'd go back in time and change it_

_But I can't_


	6. Just the Way You Are

"Lonzo loves Electra!"

Alonzo jumped and tackled the singing Tugger. Mistoffelees and Plato started cracking up. Coricopat just sighed and shook his head. Alonzo now had Tugger pinned to the ground.

"Shut. Up. Now," he hissed menacingly.

Tugger nodded, gold eyes wide, and Alonzo let him up.

"Lonzo loves Electra!" he crowed again.

This time, he had the sense to run away. Well not exactly run. He skipped away. But eventually, Alonzo tackled him again. He grabbed the Maine Coon Tom by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back to the rest of their group. He dropped Tugger on the ground.

"If you do that again, you will be very, very sorry."

Tugger crossed his arms, immaturely.

"Fine, but you have to do something."

Alonzo sighed, putting his face in his paws.

"What, Tugger? What do I have to do to get you to shut up?"

Tugger grinned.

"Sing a song for Electra."

Alonzo's eyes widened. He stepped backwards, only to bump into Plato and Mistoffelees. They both wore evil smiles. Even Coricopat had a smile on his face.

"I want to see this," he chuckled.

Alonzo shook his head furiously.

"No, no way! Not gonna happen!"

Tugger nodded.

"Either you tell her you like her, or I will."

Alonzo's already white face paled.

"Fine," he growled.

…**..**

"Hey everyone!" Tugger shouted. "Listen up!"

All of the Jellicles looked up at the junk pile the Maine Coon was standing on.

"My friend Alonzo has something to say to a very special Queen."

With that, he dragged Alonzo onto the junk pile with him.

"Take it away Lonz."

Alonzo glared at his friend before turning to the small crowd of Jellicles that had gathered. He caught Electra's eye and smiled at her.

_Her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her fur, her fur_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

He saw Electra smile shyly, but he could see she didn't believe the compliments he was giving her. She never did.

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

_And it's so_

_It's so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

Electra blushed, looking down. Alonzo jumped off the junk pile and landed in front of her. He smiled.

_But every time she asks me_

_Do I look okay?_

_I say_

He lifted her face to look at him. EC, she was so beautiful.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

Electra smiled shyly again, the smile lighting up her entire face.

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

A few cats started clapping along to the music. Alonzo grinned, lifting Electra's paws to his face.

_Her claws, her claws_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

He planted a few small kisses on her tortoiseshell paws.

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday _

Electra giggled, her smile growing bigger by the second. Alonzo pulled her with him as he walked, staring into her beautiful amber eyes.

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searchin' for_

He drew her close to him, arms wrapping around her waist.

_Than just stay the same_

Alonzo reached up and caressed one of Electra's chestnut cheeks.

_So don't ever bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

Alonzo pulled a slightly reluctant Electra onto the junk pile. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

Electra broke out in a huge grin.

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

Alonzo drew her closer, his face an inch from hers. Green-gray eyes met amber and they both smiled.

_Just the way you are_

Alonzo captured Electra's lips with his. He broke away and smiled at the beautiful Queen.

"Electra, will you go to the Ball with me?"

The tortoiseshell Queen answered him with another kiss. She was amazing. And now, she actually believed it.


End file.
